Canon Preestablecido
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: Y allí estaba, tratando de aparentar que podía ser el alumno perfecto, un modelo ejemplar, cuando por dentro cada vez estaba más cerca de sucumbir al deje de rebeldía que aquella chica y el creador de su agonía diaria empezaban a despertar en la parte más retorcida de su mente. [CAP4]
1. Alumno modelo

**Advertencias:**

Este fanfic continene SPOILERs de la trama del juego.

**Disclaimer:**

Amour Sucré es propiedad de ChiNoMiko

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Nathaniel era un alumno modelo.

Un chico bien con apariencia profesional: con traje y corbata, toneladas de gomina en el cabello, rubio, una nota media de sobresaliente y una hermosa sonrisa que surcaba su rostro de lado a lado. Una sonrisa de cortesía que carecía de cualquier tipo de sentimiento real, por supuesto. Pero eso no era importante. En algún momento de su vida, la anciana directora del instituto Sweet Amoris (nombre que desde luego a ninguno de los estudiantes se le había pasado por la cabeza ir nombrando por la calle) lo había nombrado delegado principal y le había hecho cargar con miles de responsabilidades de dudosa veracidad dentro de tal cargo. Esto, como a cualquier "pelota" (apodo por el cual algunos se referían a él), le había llenado de felicidad. O al menos eso era lo que dictaba el guión jamás escrito que por lo visto protagonizaba. Fuera como fuese, la cosa estaba clara: debía atender a los nuevos estudiantes a principios del curso.

Así que ese día había llegado temprano, más de lo habitual, y estaba terminando el agotador papeleo en su amado silencio cuando la puerta de la sala de delegados se abrió sin aviso previo, chirriando bruscamente (producto del óxido que debían de llevar encima las bisagras), causando que pegara un bote por el susto inesperado y dejara caer todo el montón de papeles que llevaba en las manos. De espaldas a la puerta, tratando de salir de su pequeña parálisis, se tragó la mueca de disgusto para pintar en su lugar una amable sonrisa con la que recibió al autor de su desgracia cuando se giró. Y fingió que las hojas desparramadas al otro lado de la mesa nunca habían existido.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó en un tono hipócritamente encantador.

—Busco a un tal Nathaniel, la directora me ha dicho que...

El delegado se permitió unos segundos para apreciar la figura del intruso en su santuario (no era que realmente considerara esa sala como algo sagrado, pero sí el único lugar donde tenía tranquilidad), quien había resultado ser una joven desconocida con el cabello negro, corto, medio escondido bajo una especie de boina (también negra) que le tapaba los ojos (¿sería oportuno comentarle a la muchacha que los gorros y similares estaban prohibidos bajo techo por el reglamento escolar estándar?); su ropa tenía la misma tonalidad y por lo poco que había podido ver con la boina, tenía el rostro algo aniñado. En conclusión: Si la chica se pegaba a una pared, pasaría desapercibida.

—Has tenido suerte, yo soy Nathaniel, imagino que debes ser la alumna nueva, esto... —pero había olvidado el nombre que ponía en la ficha que le había dado la directora.

—Emilie, Emilie Larousse —se aventuró a presentarse ella.

—Ah, sí. Justo estaba mirando tu formulario de inscripción —y los había tirado al suelo por su culpa—. Me temo que ha habido un par de inconvenientes, mientras los soluciono agradecería que pudieras traer tu foto de carnet y...

La chica no parecía demasiado conforme con lo que Nathaniel había empezado a decir, pero para variar un poco su suerte, no le puso ninguna pega y simplemente se fue de la sala. Sin siquiera despedirse. El joven se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos largos segundos y finalmente abandonó la rigidez que había adquirido su cuerpo, soltando un pesado suspiro. Después, volvió a acercarse a donde antes había perdido todas las hojas y se agachó para poder recogerlas; allí estaban los papeles de Emilie, junto a los de otro nuevo que aún no había llegado, además de varios informes que le habían encasquetado vilmente en su lista de tareas.

Él era feliz así.

Era un alumno modelo.

Terminados de ordenar los papeles, Nathaniel se dispuso a salir de la sala de delegados, en busca de la muchacha, con el deseo creciente de que ella ya tuviera todo preparado y pudiera quitársela de encima. Sin embargo, toda esa fantasía se desvaneció ante la desagradable visión de una cabellera rojiza (de bote, debía añadir) perteneciente a uno de los delirios de su agonía, más comúnmente llamado Castiel, junto a la nueva alumna hablando de quién sabría qué. Sintió que le iba entrando un tic en el ojo y se llevó una mano a la sien para calmar el dolor de cabeza que esa simple vista le producía.

—¿Habéis visto a esa zorra? ¡Está intentando ligar con Castiel! —viró la cabeza al escuchar una voz femenina a lo lejos. No le costó mucho tiempo reconocer el tono chillón de su hermana Ámber, con su habitual forma de despreciar a la gente que no le caía bien— Pero ya veréis cómo no soporta a esa rarita, ¿podéis creer que va con el nuevo pringado ese de las galletas? ¡Dan pena! —y sus amigas rieron a coro.

Nathaniel negó suspirando de nuevo, ¿siempre iba a ser de esa manera? Si bien no se terminaba de llevar con ella, seguía siendo su hermana, y le preocupaba que toda esa fanfarronería y malas conductas acabaran por caerle encima y aplastarla algún día (no era en sentido metafórico, más de un alumno se la tenían jurada a Ámber, así que era cuestión de tiempo que la esperaran a la salida de clase para cobrarse todas las malas pasadas...). De todas formas, se haría una nota mental de llevar siempre a mano el botiquín de primeros auxilios; ya sólo le faltaba que lo culparan por no estar tras ella las veinticuatro horas velando porque no viniera una macarra a pegarle en el recreo.

—¡...y más le vale no acercarse a Nathaniel o verá de lo que soy capaz! —otro tic en el ojo.

A veces se preguntaba si la posesividad de su hermana no rozaba unos límites obsesivos. Temía llegar a saber la respuesta.

Aún con aquella frase resonando por el pasillo, no le pareció que fuese a ser realmente un problema, al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba Emilie: teniendo una agradable conversación con ese intento de hombre que pronto volvería a ir camino de repetir el curso gracias a su supuestamente atrayente falta de respeto a las normas. ¿Cómo era que la chica nueva había tenido el más mínimo interés de acercarse a Castiel? Parecía concentrada en lo que fuera que le decía.

Suficiente.

Nathaniel apartó la vista asqueado y emprendió el paso por donde había venido. Lástima que algún ente en el cielo no estaba de su parte, pues en tres segundos ya había tropezado contra un chico bajito al que nunca antes había visto. El paquete de galletas que llevaba cayó al suelo y —gracias al no tan hermoso comentario de su hermana al respecto— pronto pudo hacerse una ligera idea de quién era antes de terminar de disculparse por no mirar dónde caminaba.

—Kentin, ¿verdad? —inquirió entonces adoptando su típica sonrisa cordial. Al menos ése no le había tirado los informes— Soy Nathaniel, la directora me ha dejado al cargo de tu solicitud de inscripción.

El chico fue relativamente fácil de tratar. Un problema menos. Sólo quedaba lidiar con Emilie, quien hasta por lo menos una media hora después no se dignó a aparecer. Se veía cansada y tenía la respiración algo agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por la ciudad durante todo ese tiempo (lo cuál no le sorprendería, no vendría a ser la primera estudiante en hacerse la foto fuera del recinto a última hora).

—Lamento mucho decirte que hay diversos errores en tu solicitud, no vamos a poder aceptarte en el instituto este año... —habló con calma, tratando de reprimir la sonrisa retorcida que luchaba por escapar bajo la supuesta amabilidad, delatando la sombra de una personalidad que había enterrado en su mente, lejos de los demás.

Emilie olvidó respirar.

—Pero... ¡¿qué?! Si yo... lo rellené todo como ponía en... tiene que ser... no puede... —las palabras se le trababan formando simples pedazos de frases incoherentes— Es... una broma, ¿verdad? ¡Tiene que serlo! —estalló al fin en su histeria alzando la voz.

—Sí, sólo era una broma —confesó sin perder su aire tranquilo, como si simplemente estuviese hablando del clima.

—Ah... ¡No fue divertido! —exclamó con evidente molestia.

Pero no tenía razón; pues entonces, ya sin la dichosa boina tapándole la cara, Nathaniel había podido ver como la expresión de la joven, que en su inicio sin poder verla del todo le había parecido distante y seria, se aniñaba aún más con la palabra "ira" dibujada en la frente.

Para él sí era divertido.

La directora hizo acto de presencia y, ya con todo en orden, dio la bienvenida a los dos alumnos transferidos quitándoselos al fin de encima (¿Que cuándo había vuelto a aparecer Kentin? Nathaniel no se preocupó por saberlo). Así que algo más alegre por haber resuelto el tema de los nuevos, fue a dejar el resto de los folios apilados en la mesa de la sala de delegados, aprovechando el rato para serenarse y olvidar las ansias de molestar que se habían revolucionado en su mente cuando le había soltado aquella broma a la chica. No podía seguir esos viejos instintos, él era un alumno modelo, debía comportarse como tal, justo lo que haría entonces, cuando la sirena se dignó a sonar avisándole de que la presentación del inicio de curso había acabado y, aunque pudiera saltarse el discurso, debía entrar en clase. Se acomodó la corbata antes de emprender el camino. Siempre puntual. Siempre con la misma sonrisa.

Hipócrita.

La palabra volvió a escucharse en su cabeza, no obstante, ¿había alguien en ese instituto que no lo fuera?

Cumpliendo su predicción, pronto se halló sentado en uno de los sitios de la zona delantera de la clase, al descubierto, completamente visible. "Los alumnos modelo nunca se sientan detrás", eso era para los macarras y matones, justo como Castiel, quien sorprendentemente se encontraba en la última fila (con las piernas en la mesa) en vez de haberse saltado el horario, incluso cuando había ignorado la presentación inicial a la que ni siquiera el delegado, por sus deberes, había podido ir.

De reojo, vio entrar a Melody, una joven con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules que lo buscó con la mirada. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago al preguntarse si ese año les había tocado en la misma clase, no porque le gustara, o algo similar, sino por la idea de tener junto a él a alguien que quisiera sentarse a su lado sin haber sido obligado por el profesor de turno. Después de todo, los alumnos modelo no solían caer bien entre la gente común. Era una de esas normas nunca escritas: las personas debía agruparse por similitud. Así el proceso empático del cerebro podía hacer que se identificaran unos con otros y crear relaciones de camadería con facilidad. Pero los alumnos modelos, para desgracia o fortuna de Nathaniel, se presentaban en muy raras ocasiones. Estaban fuera de lo normal. Los demás preferían alejarse...

Melody era una alumna modelo.

—¡Natha...! —pero cuando la chica se había empezado a acercar para saludarlo, alguien bloqueó el contacto visual dejándose caer en la silla a su lado.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Nathaniel casi no la escuchó, lo había dicho en a penas un murmullo, pero dicho, a fin de cuentas. Allí reconoció la imagen de Emilie, la chica nueva, vestida con sus ropas oscuras y monótonas, quien parecía más interesada en contar las baldosas del suelo que en mirarlo a la cara. Al fijarse un poco más, pudo notar que la chaqueta negra que llevaba le quedaba una o dos tallas más grandes que la suya, como si tratara de esconderse bajo la ropa. Ese pensamiento le trajo un recuerdo desagradable.

—¿No estarías mejor atrás con Castiel? Aquí los profesores no te dejarán en paz —le sonrió.

Castiel era un rebelde, y a ella parecía agradarle, así que vivían en mundos diferentes.

—No soy buena con la gente problemática —Nathaniel pestañeó.

—Antes parecía que os llevabais bien —afirmó con perplejidad antes de morderse la lengua, ¿consideraría la chica eso como una confesión de haberlos espiado?

—Le estaba preguntando si sabía dónde podía hacerme la foto de carnet... —Emilie alzó una ceja a la vez que el rostro (¡al fin algo de educación al hablar con otra persona!)— Y además, las sillas del fondo ya están ocupadas.

—¿Y Kentin? Los dos sois nuevos —volvió a morderse la lengua, ¿no estaba siendo demasiado directo?

—Está en otra clase, no tenemos la misma materia de modalidad —su tono había cambiado a uno más mosqueado—. Siento molestar —forzó una sonrisa y Nathaniel se preguntó si se vería así de mal cuando él lo hacía—. No se me da la gente, por eso busqué una cara conocida, pero ya veré dónde sentarme —y cuando se levantaba para irse del asiento, el delegado la detuvo.

—Lo siento, pensé que eras amiga de Castiel y no quería tener problemas —se excusó, y aunque no era del todo mentira, trató de volver a tejer ese velo de cordialidad que debía mantener ante los alumnos.

Sin defectos. Solucionando todos los problemas, un ejemplo a seguir. Nathaniel estaba obligado a dar una apariencia de perfección, no era algo que pudiese cambiar o decidir por sí mismo, era lo que tenía asumido. Y si bien su primer encuentro con Emilie no había sido agradable, la pobre chica tampoco le había hecho nada para que la tratara de forma tan mordaz.

—Si tú lo dices.

Una respuesta seca, producto de que no se había creído nada.

Aún así, cuando el profesor llegó, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse de nuevo.

Entonces, unos más fastidiados que otros, terminaron por tomar asiento y guardaron silencio durante a penas unos segundos antes de que el cuchicheo empezara a volverse murmullos más que audibles por la clase. La parte trasera, donde Castiel se balanceaba con la silla al lado de su amigo Lysandro, ya se había vuelto un caos. Por su parte, Nathaniel trataba de atender al profesor y tras él se hallaba sentada Melody. Aún tenía una expresión hastiada, como alguien con un plan fallido. Se había dedicado a contemplar la espalda de su compañero durante un largo rato, ignorando al hombre frente a la pizarra, pero en algún momento su mirada se desvió a la chica nueva, la misma que sin una pizca de consideración se había plantado en medio del objeto de su deseo.

Melody estaba enamorada de Nathaniel.

Siempre tras él, siempre a su lado. Y nunca había conseguido que la viera de forma romántica.

Nathaniel no necesitaba escuchar a la voz que en su cabeza le gritaba que estaba siendo observado para saber que así era, tampoco para saber que Melody le guardaría rencor a Emilie durante un buen tiempo. Al menos hasta que la joven decidiera cambiarle el sitio (o en su defecto, Melody llegase antes y decidiera apropiarse de él). Y aunque la chica sentía la necesidad de reconocimiento y privilegio por su parte, al ser una de las pocas que creía conocerlo, en realidad lo que Melody sabía de él no era más que la punta del iceberg.

Melody conocía al alumno modelo.

Nadie conocía al hipócrita.

* * *

**Notas:**

Sí, como se puede ver, soy una masoquista de primera y publico cuando ya tengo 34543444 mil cosas pendientes, en fin...

También es la primera vez que publico un OC (léase "Emilie" alias "Sucrette"), y la verdad, no sé si estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado, creo que esto va a ser todo un reto para mí. Espero no convertirla en una vomitiva María Susana (acá Mary Sue), o a saber qué monstruo...


	2. Sobre cosas estúpidas

.

**Capítulo 2:**

* * *

Estupideces.

Eso era lo único que salía de la boca del docente frente a ellos, simples estupideces. Era la primera clase del curso, pero no podía llamarse como tal, pues el tío se limitaba a darles información sobre horarios y otras generalidades comunes de los dos primeros días tras la famosa "vuelta al cole", como decían voces de niños emocionados en los anuncios televisivos (¿desde cuándo a los niños les gustaba eso?). Algo plástico y surrealista. Igual que aquella clase completamente inútil para los alumnos que ya llevaban varios años en aquel endemoniado instituto con un nombre que los mataría por sobredosis de azúcar.

Ese era el caso de Castiel.

Él, a diferencia de lo que el delegado de pacotilla pensaba, no era ningún idiota. El simple hecho de haberse librado de repetir el curso anterior sin haber dado palo al agua decía mucho sobre ello. No obstante, no lograba entender el sistema educativo. Por más vueltas que le diera, las fórmulas matemáticas y el aprendizaje de lenguas "muertas" como el latín le parecían una total pérdida de tiempo. Y puestos a perderlo, prefería hacerlo fuera.

Lástima que Lysandro lo hubiese convencido para entrar en la dichosa clase.

Se moría por un cigarrillo.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia su amigo. Extraño. Así era como muchos podrían definirlo. Lysandro, lejos de antenderlo a él o al profesor, se dedicaba a escribir quién sabría qué en su libreta, sumergido en la irrealidad. Si bien no era alguien especialmente problemático (al contrario que la mayoría de la última fila), tampoco le resultaba agradable sentarse en un lugar visible, donde ya había comprobado que al noventa por ciento del profesorado no les hacía mucha gracia que se dedicara a labores ajenos a la clase. Lysandro era un "rebelde" a su pacífica manera. Aunque al contrario de otros, sí habían algunos temas escolares que llegaban a interesarle con respecto a lo clásico.

Pero el hilo de pensamientos de Castiel pronto se vio interrumpido. Todo a causa de un desagradable grito junto al ruido que había hecho una de las alumnas al levantarse con histeria.

—¡Hay una avispa!

Caos.

En cuestión de segundos, la clase ya se había revolucionado, en forma de efecto dominó. Más alumnos dejaron sus sillas, unos persiguiendo al pobre insecto tratando de golpearlo y otros alejándose lo más posible de la escena. Castiel se había quedado en su sitio, contemplando el espectáculo sin saber si reír o llorar. Aunque era probable que optase por descojonarse de sus compañeros y el pobre idiota del profesor, que intentaba inútilmente poner algo de orden. Lysandro seguía concentrado en su mundo. ¡Vaya tío! Con lo que le hubiera gustado a él poder dormir tranquilamente entre semejante griterío...

El estruendo cesó cuando algo cayó contra el suelo, causando que el resto de estudiantes dejaran de correr para mirar qué había pasado. Entonces, no fue difícil descubrir la figura de Emilie, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sentada en el suelo casi aguantando la respiración. Su expresión estaba desencajada, como si la impresión del terror se hubiera grabado en su rostro. Y allí se encontraba la avispa: posada en su frente.

—Qui... Quitad... mela —balbucía la joven adquiriendo una nada sana palidez mientras comenzaba a transpirar.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Y el resto de alumnos paralizados.

—No me jodas —Castiel apoyó las manos en la mesa y finalmente se levantó, echando a caminar hacia la parte delantera de la clase—. ¿No podéis con un puto bicho?

Se acercó hasta Emilie y golpeó a la avispa con un dedo por un lado, haciendo que esta saliera disparada y emprendiera de nuevo el vuelo. Con un golpe preciso de su cuaderno, logró aprovechar la oportunidad de aplastarla contra la pared. Ya estaba. Problema resuelto. Luego pudo ver de reojo como Nathaniel (cuya inutilidad había quedado más que demostrada) movía una de sus manos frente a la alumna nueva, tratando de sacarla del trance, sin éxito alguno.

—¿Emilie? —la chica estaba en shock.

Los demás fueron juntándose a su alrededor, movidos por la inmensa curiosidad. Todos menos Lysandro, por supuesto, quien a penas se había dignado a levantar la cabeza de su amado cuaderno (y eso ya era mucho). Al mirar mejor, Castiel pudo notar como otra joven se encontraba más alejada de la multitud, con el ceño fruncido, observando los movimientos de su no tan amigo el delegado. Algo le decía que el estúpido iba a tener problemas. O al menos eso se veía dibujado en la cara de Melody.

Y había descubierto que la nueva tenía fobia a los insectos.

Menuda estupidez.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con algo más de tranquilidad, pero la falta de nicotina empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. A veces se regañaba a sí mismo como sus padres no hacían (pues vivía solo) y se mentía prometiéndose que iba a dejar de fumar. Lástima que el mal trago de encontrarse a diario las caras de Nathaniel y la directora hicieran trizas sus intenciones de superar el hábito. Y es que lo ponían enfermo. Si bien con la directora no podía hacer mucho, ya se había metido en más de una pelea con el "alumno modelo", y debía admitir (aunque nunca lo diría en público) que el muy desgraciado sabía defenderse. Pero aquello no quitaba que fuera un energúmeno y un hipócrita que se ocultaba detrás de su supuesta amabilidad. Aún apretaba los puños al recordar el pleito con el que se habían declarado la guerra definitiva, el día en que ese niñato se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su novia.

Debrah.

Todo por Debrah.

¿Qué dirían los demás si supieran que incluso él aún no lograba superar a su ex? Probablemente, se reirían en su cara. Castiel era un rebelde: se escapaba de clase, no firmaba los justificantes, despreciaba a los alumnos modélicos, se metía en peleas, ¡incluso había robado la llave de la azotea! Y como un hombre que era, no podía permitirse tonterías tales como sufrir por una ruptura teniendo más de una joven a sus pies con quien divertirse y dejarla tirada cuando se cansara.

El amor era una estupidez.

O al menos, así lo dictaba el canon.

Castiel jamás sentiría algo más allá de la simple atracción, todo el mundo debía pensar así, como pasaba con todos los chicos como él. Incluso era fácil inventar excusas para el ataque de ira que aquella vez había sentido contra su desde entonces némesis: Debrah le pertenecía. Nadie tenía derecho a tocar lo que era de su propiedad. Pero él no era realmente capaz de ver a las mujeres de aquella forma. Llegaba a sorprenderse a sí mismo cortando malhumorado cualquier tipo de conversación con gente que, como era obvio, tomaban su actitud dentro del estereotipo del matón sin empatía que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. O eso, o el típico casanova que se hacía el interesante. Quizás, lo metían en una mezcla intermedia de ambos.

Cuando un alumno lo conocía, solía recrear en poco tiempo esas ideas preconcebidas. Y entonces era cuando él los invitaba _amablemente_ a irse a la mierda. Casi le costaba creer que la chica nueva, quien en esos momentos salía de la enfermería (pues allí había ido a parar después de su casi infarto por la estúpida avispa), aún no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto. Aquella mañana se había limitado a preguntarle acerca de su inscripción, sobre la cual parecía bastante perdida. Aunque en un principio se había mostrado bastante mordaz con ella, pues no sabía como interpretar que Emilie se le hubiese acercado mirando las líneas del suelo en vez de su cara. Probablemente, a pesar de no hablar de ello, la había intimidado. Después, simplemente se burló de ella, sin ir demasiado en serio y finalmente se había puesto de un humor de perros cuando la mosquita muerta había cometido el error de empezar a hablar de Nathaniel.

"No te conviene juntarte conmigo, y menos si te interesa ese delegaducho de pacotilla".

Probablemente, Emilie se había enfadado después de que la dejara con la palabra en la boca. Pero no le importaba, lo que ella pensara de su persona no era su problema.

—Ah... ¡Castiel! —casi creyó que se había imaginado la llamada hasta que vio a la nueva caminar hacia él, con una inseguridad claramente marcada en el rostro—. Yo quería... darte las gracias por matar a esa.. a esa cosa —terminó de hablar con un tono perturbado al recordar al insecto.

—No es como si lo hubiera hecho por ti —espetó—, pero con tanto grito no podía ni dormir, debería haberos grabado en vídeo —añadió en tono burlón recordando lo patético de la escena. Si esa dichosa reportera de Peggy hubiera estado en su clase, probablemente en un par de días estarían llenos de fotos de la estampida que se había armado.

Por alguna razón, Castiel sintió que había dado una excusa poco creíble.

—Lo sé—¿cómo que lo sabía?—, ¡pero realmente fue un alivio! —la joven finalmente lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez—. No eres tan mal tipo.

Y tras aquel murmullo, Emilie se alejó de él, pasando por su lado mientras elevaba una de sus manos en un saludo hacia alguien en el pasillo, quien resultaba ser un chico con gafas que podría haber pasado por un alumno de secundaria, en vez de bachillerato. "Ken", lo había llamado ella. Y Castiel alzó una ceja.

—Qué tía más rara —masculló mientras ambos adolescente se alejaban perseguidos por las maliciosas risillas del grupo de Ámber, quienes salían de su clase en esos momentos.

Castiel frunció el ceño cuando vio a esa niña rubia eguida por Li y Charlotte. Las tres eran insoportables y cargaban con más arrogancia de la que él mismo tenía. Disimuladamente, fue apartándose del lugar para evitar que lo vieran. No tenía ganas de tener una "animada charla" con la hermana del estúpido de Nathaniel. Y menos si iba a saltarle con alguno de sus cotilleos sobre los dos alumnos nuevos. Si Ámber llegara a enterarse de que Emilie se había sentado al lado de su querido hermano mayor, ya iban a tener bastante sus compañeras escuchándola despotricar contra ella. Para colmo, ya se oía desde lejos su voz chillona burlándose del _niño con apariencia de parvulario que acababa de llegar_. Si seguía oyendo tales estupideces, Castiel acabaría por volverse estúpido.

Así que huyó en cuanto tuvo camino libre hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, con la esperanza de ahogar sus males en sus cigarrillos. No era su problema lo que fueran cuchicheando los alumnos. Eso ya se lo dejaría a la cotilla de Peggy. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca de la cajetilla que ocultaba sus objetos de deseo (o de repugnancia en ocasiones) junto al encendedor y la llave de la azotea, que el idiota del delegado aún no había conseguido pillarle:

Castiel: 1.

Nathaniel: 0.

Y así sin pensar más en su alrededor, empezó a subir escalón tras escalón...

—¿Qué diablos? —masculló cuando su pie chocó contra algo que no debería haber estado en la escalera.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, pudo descubrir que el culpable no era más que un simple cuaderno abandonado. Alzó una ceja y, con algunas sospechas de su procedencia, lo recogió antes de abrirlo por una página al azar.

—¡Pero mira que es subnormal! —exclamó al descubrir que efectivamente era la tan famosa libreta de su amigo Lysandro.

Era curioso, si bien el chico podía llegar a parecer alguien tranquilo y responsable a primera vista (además de extravagante), al final solo resultaba ser un desastre con patas. Castiel estaba seguro de que olvidaría su propia cabeza si no la tuviese pegada al cuerpo... Trató de no imaginarse la inquietante escena del chico descabezado mientras escribía en clase (¿que como veía la hoja? Dios sabría).

—Qué se joda.

Dejó el cuaderno tirado en algún lugar, procurando que estuviera en donde nadie pudiera pisarlo como le había pasado a él. Ya veía a Lysandro movilizando a medio instituto en busca del objeto de sus anhelos (aunque tanto no lo podía querer, si lo dejaba caer a la mínima oportunidad). Como fuera, no era su problema, y si alguien decía que era un mal amigo por no devolvérselo, no tendría problemas en hacer que cambiara de opinión con una visita al hospital por cortesía de su querido puño. Al fin y al cabo, era el matón sin sentimientos, ¿no? La gente amaba hablar de la vida de los demás sin tener la más mínima idea.

Menos mal que allí, en la azotea a la que al fin había llegado, se encontraba solo.

Trató de ignorar la leve sensación de auto-decepción que le produjo encender el primer cigarrillo, y a cambio recibió algo de alivio y tranquilidad, liberando el estrés. Se dedicó a estar así durante un rato, viendo como el humo se esparcía por el aire de forma desagradable, y se acercó al bordillo del edificio donde apoyó los brazos, esa que lo separaba de acabar algún día estampado contra el piso del patio en un descuido. Aunque él no tenía mal equilibrio, pero hubiera sido tronchante el lío que se habría armado si el dichoso perro de la directora (sobre el que aún se preguntaba cómo demonios le estaba permitido traerlo) pudiera haber llegado hasta allí. Tampoco era que le deseara mal al pobre chucho, al fin y al cabo, él también tenía un perro.

Olvidando esa idea, frunció el ceño al reconocer dos figuras a lo lejos, acabantes de salir al patio del recinto (lo cual, por quienes eran, parecía algo inverosímil). Allí estaba el delegado de pacotilla en compañía de la otra ex-delegada de pacotilla. La que hasta hacía poco no había recordado su nombre, ya que normalmente quedaban en clases diferentes. Lo único que sabía realmente de ella era que solía pegarse como una lapa al energúmeno de Nathaniel. Dos alumnos modelos, dos hipócritas que fingían ser amigos cuando uno tan sólo buscaba a alguien que manipular y la otra una estúpida ilusión de interés sentimental.

Tal para cual.

Aunque ese día, por alguna razón, parecía ser que habían comenzado a discutir (bueno, por la distancia tampoco podía haber estado demasiado seguro). Si Castiel hubiera sido un cotilla, como Peggy o Ámber, ya se habría desesperado por no escucharlos. Pero aquello no era problema suyo, así que tan sólo ignoró la escena apagando el cigarrillo contra el muro antes de darse media vuelta.

A él no le interesaban esas cosas estúpidas.


	3. Falsas Esperanzas

.

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

—Lo siento mucho, Melody, ya te lo he dicho antes: No tengo tiempo para mantener una relación sentimental, necesito centrarme en mis estudios.

_No me atraes. No me gustas. No te quiero._

¿Cómo decir aquellas palabras que se le venían a la mente? Melody era, sin lugar a dudas, su prototipo a "chica ideal": educada, responsable, encantadora. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar con una sonrisa. Era, sencillamente, perfecta. Y aún con ello, Nathaniel no conseguía ver a Melody de forma romántica. No había una verdadera razón para aquello, nada lógico, nada justificable; sus emociones eran como eran. Porque sí; sin más.

_No me gustas._

Ignoró una vez más el pensamiento mientras trataba de adornar aquel rechazo con excusas y palabras vacías, deseando que la joven desistiera de su segundo intento de ganarse su corazón. ¿Por qué había tomado esa repentina decisión? Nathaniel estaba extrañado de que quisiera volver a declararse, a pesar de que hacía tiempo ya la había rechazado. ¿Por qué otra vez? La imagen de Emilie sentándose a su lado frente a las narices de Melody le dio una ligera idea.

¿Cuestión de celos?

—Pero, Nathaniel, yo... —la adolescente apretó los puños, producto de la frustración.

—Realmente me siento halagado —se permitió apoyar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica, disfrazando su pesadez con una sonrisa apenada—, pero por el momento es imposible para mí, compréndelo, por favor.

Y la chica dejó de hacer fuerza con las manos, bajando la mirada junto a un suspiro en señal de derrota. Otra vez igual. De nuevo había fallado. ¿Acaso había algo malo en ella? Se preguntaba con decepción. Nathaniel y ella eran iguales: dos alumnos modelo centrados en sus estudios que por bastante tiempo habían sido delegados de sus respectivas clases (al menos hasta entonces), serviciales, diligentes, con las ideas claras. Si bien Melody era consciente de que su compañero _no siempre_ había sido así, el pasado de la infancia no era algo que considerara importante.

El antes no tenía relevancia, tan sólo el presente.

Por un futuro con Nathaniel.

Sin embargo, la sensación de los dedos del chico quemando su hombro fue lo único que la acompañó cuando el timbre que daba fin al descanso se hizo escuchar. El delegado ya se había marchado, y ella sólo se dedicó a seguir su figura con la mirada hasta que su amor imposible desapareció por la puerta. Él, por su parte, dio el problema por zanjado, y su hipocresía por ilimitada. Sintió ganas de estampar el puño contra la pared ante la culpabilidad de sentir alivio por librarse de ella dándole falsas esperanzas. No quería herir a Melody, pero era lo único que había conseguido.

—Soy un idiota...

—¡Já! ¿Al fin lo reconoces?

Nathaniel alzó la mirada y su ceño se frunció al encontrarse con el desagradable rostro de Castiel. Genial. ¿Acaso había decidido esperarlo para terminar de joderle el día? Vaya si tenía mala suerte.

—Si me disculpas, Castiel, tengo que ir a clase, como deberías estar haciendo tú —comentó aguantando algún que otro insulto que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta.

Y lo esquivó con prisa para no estar más tiempo cerca de él, pudiendo ocurrir una catástrofe. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con nadie, aunque, a decir verdad, las de partirle la cara no le faltaban. Le entraban cada vez que lo veía.

Pero así no actuaban los alumnos modelo.

Claro que, Nathaniel tampoco tenía ideas propias de uno de ellos.

Él no era como la pobre de Melody, que no tenía maldad ninguna, ni como los pocos alumnos de cada curso que acababan acoplándose por decisión propia a la primera fila. Ellos solían ser agradables, inofensivos. Al contrario que él, que más de una vez había sido quien había buscado una nueva excusa para enzarzarse a golpes con el bastardo de Castiel, y es que aún ardía en rabia al recordar cómo ese intento de hombre había caído en aquel absurdo teatro en su contra que había armado esa mujer fatal de Debrah. La viuda negra que se había ganado el segundo puesto en su lista negra inexistente.

El primero, contra todo pronóstico, no era Castiel.

—La siguiente clase...

Al pasar por el pasillo, escapando de las posibles agresiones verbales de su némesis, Nathaniel fue a dar con Emilie, quien observaba con algo de confusión el plano del instituto que estaba pegado en una de las paredes de cada pasillo con la finalidad de guiar a cada alumno que pudiera perderse.

—Nos toca historia, ¿verdad? —habló llamando la atención de la joven—. Tenemos que ir al aula número 034, aunque aún no tenemos profesor para esa materia, así que probablemente pasemos unos días sin él —explicó—. No está lejos, puedes venir conmigo —se ofreció a guiarla haciendo un ademán de empezar a caminar.

Emilie suspiró.

—¡Me has salvado! —reconoció algo más tranquila— Soy realmente mala con los planos y mapas, y a Ken le toca economía en otra aula... ni siquiera sé quién está en la nuestra...

Nathaniel pensó que era la frase más larga que le había escuchado decir.

—Sí, la verdad es que son algo confusos, aunque los de aquí se entienden algo mejor que los de Geografía —se permitió reír un poco, tratando de sacar los problemas recientes de su mente.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé cómo aprobé esa asignatura —hizo una mueca al recordar, abrazando su material escolar (que consistía a penas en un par de cuadernos y un estuche, pues los libros que había encargado aún no los tenía).

—No debe haber sido tan malo, según tus datos de inscripción tenías una buena nota media de los cursos anteriores —claro que, en su mente se pintó la idea de que perfectamente podía haber sacado esas notas copiando.

—El curso pasado no tenía esa asignatura entre mis materias de modalidad, en el resto fue un poco difícil... —reconoció mientras observaba a los lados para tratar de grabar el pasillo en su memoria y no volver a perderse.

—Espero que este año te vaya mejor, no dudes en pedirme ayuda si tienes problemas —ofreció dibujando una nueva sonrisa de cortesía en su rostro.

Qué pesadez.

No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que decía tales palabras. Como delegado principal que era, siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar; incluso si ya tenía encima el triple de trabajo de lo que debería tener. Realmente no le molestaba demasiado cuando el alumno en cuestión prestaba atención a sus explicaciones, pero a veces resultaba tan difícil... Y para colmo, acababa teniendo que llevarse el papeleo a casa. Como si el trabajo de los profesores debiese recaer en él.

—No será necesario —respondió Emilie al ofrecimiento mientras se detenía: Habían llegado a clase—. Gracias de todas formas.

—De nada...

¿Por qué había rechazado su ayuda de forma tan tajante? Por alguna razón, la sensación había sido desagradable.

Como fuera. Ambos entraron en la clase y se sentaron en lo que quedaba de la primera fila (lo que era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta que muchos eran reacios a dejarse ver por los profesores). A Nathaniel no le sorprendió que Castiel no hubiera hecho acto de presencia; era lógico: cuando habían tropezado iba en dirección contraria, por lo que no había que ser un genio para imaginar que debía estar en el patio saltándose las clases. Lo que sí le sorprendió un poco fue darse cuenta de que Melody no estaba allí.

Cuando el profesor de guardia (pues tal como había dicho, no tenían aún uno de la materia) había comenzado a pasar lista, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la joven ex-delegada que acababa de aparecer disculpándose por la intromisión. A pesar de llegar tarde, parecía ser la Melody de siempre, con la apariencia de siempre. Pero al fijarse mejor, Nathaniel pudo notar que sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos.

¿Había estado llorando?

La pregunta lo golpeó generándole un nudo en el estómago: una vez más, la culpabilidad trataba de atormentarlo. Respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse tras volver la vista al frente. Y suspiró.

Melody no le había dirigido la mirada al llegar.

El hombre frente a la pizarra comenzó a hablar sobre la importancia de la asignatura para la cultura general del alumnado y, entonces, gran parte de los estudiantes decidió desconectar del mundo real de modo automático para empezar a interesarse por las sublimes enseñanzas sobre biología aérea que les mostraba cualquier mosca (real o ficticia) que se les cruzara por el camino. Nathaniel tampoco fue capaz de seguir atendiendo por mucho tiempo, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Intentando dejar la mente en blanco, se permitió recorrer de reojo los asientos de los otros alumnos, descubriendo quienes se hallaban en la misma clase. Eso de no tener aún las listas definitivas podía llegar a ser un verdadero martirio. ¡Quién sabía si no iban a decidir mandarlo a otra a mitad de mes!

Al toparse nuevamente con la imagen de Melody, no pudo evitar asustarse ante el creciente deseo de que en uno de esos cambios de última hora les tocara en clases diferentes. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando algo así? ¿Acaso no era él mismo quien hacía tan solo unas horas se había alegrado de tenerla consigo? Ya no estaría solo, tendría quien se sentara a su lado por decisión propia y no se dedicara a tirar bolas de papel o a mandar mensajes con el teléfono móvil cuando el profesor de turno se diese la vuelta. En definitiva, había sido todo un alivio...

Pero no había contado con la presencia de Emilie.

En ese sentido, la alumna nueva había tomado el papel de Melody inconscientemente. Y aunque Nathaniel no podía estar al cien por cien seguro de que no se volvería problemática, por el momento no parecía estar interesada en seguir el comportamiento infantil de otros de sus compañeros: como niños de primaria en una clase de bachillerato. O al menos, no mientras no entrase una avispa por la ventana. Ciertamente, al delegado aún le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía uno de esos pequeños insectos para revolucionar a más de veinte personas. Aquella aula, esa mañana, había sido un completo caos, un mundo de locos. Lo más irónico era que justamente un loco había solucionado la situación; seguramente Castiel podría haber sido el mejor remedio anti-plagas si se lo hubiera propuesto. Aunque eso era otra historia.

Por su parte, Emilie permanecía en silencio en su sitio, investigando sin demasiada emoción la normativa que se extendía escrita en las páginas de su agenda escolar; esa que (como a todos) le habían dado a primera hora. Al lado contrario, habían un par de mesas donde unos chicos parecían discutir algo con expresión descontenta; por detrás de ellos, una chica se había quedado dormida. Y siguiendo la fila de sillas, pronto Nathaniel pudo ver al amigo de Castiel, Lysandro, buscando quién sabría qué con algo menos de calma de la que solía mostrar. El resto de la clase no parecía diferenciarse mucho de lo que veía, así que desistió de seguir observando con la idea de fingir de nuevo que escuchaba al profesor.

Tres minutos.

Fue todo lo que pudo durar antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Se atrevió a virar un poco el rostro y fue entonces cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de Melody clavados en él, como en la primera hora. Sólo que, a diferencia, esa vez la chica desvió la mirada a cualquier otro punto de la sala; en silencio, sin una expresión definida. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Habría forma de que lo perdonara? ¿O quizás Melody decidiría pasar página y dejarlo tranquilo después del segundo rechazo?

¿Seguiría ayudándole?

Con todas las preguntas sin respuesta, Nathaniel sólo pudo comprobar una vez más lo que ya tenía asumido acerca de su relación: en ningún momento se había preocupado por los sentimientos de la joven. Tan sólo seguía buscando el camino fácil, intentando no salir herido al buscar una solución neutra entre el blanco y el negro de sus problemas. Se había limitado a decir "No puedo" en lugar de "No quiero", disfrazando hipócritamente la realidad una y otra vez bajo el falso apoyo seguido de una sonrisa.

¿Cómo había llegado a ser así?

Aún pudiendo intuir las razones que lo había llevado a convertirse en lo que era, no estaba seguro de en qué momento había cambiado. No sabía cuándo había dejado que esa apariencia de alumno modélico lo rodeara y moldeara hacia una persona cordial que omitía gran parte de sus pensamientos reales hacia alguien, esa persona que ocultaba al antiguo Nathaniel y hería de forma sutil con su amabilidad: causando heridas que, aunque eran menores que las que podía causar la realidad, nunca terminaban de cerrarse.

Esas eran las heridas de Melody.

Y así, el velo de las falsas esperanzas quedaba como evidencia de lo que había detrás del guión preestablecido. Escondida al otro lado del telón, la imagen de ese niño problemático que había sido el delegado principal hacía años atrás aún perduraba.

Nathaniel y Melody eran alumnos modelos.

Tal para cual. El ideal de cada uno. Almas gemelas.

Pero Nathaniel era consciente de que aquello no era más que una simple falacia llena de expectativas sin sentido. Porque a pesar de comportarse como tal, él nunca había sido, ni sería, la persona que Melody esperaba.

Sólo fingía serlo.


	4. Segundas oportunidades

.

**Capítulo 4**

.

Dejó caer el nuevo cigarrillo contra el suelo del patio, ya casi consumido, y lo pisó para apagarlo con una expresión hastía. Frunciendo el ceño, se mordió los labios con algo más de fuerza de lo habitual, cerró los ojos y, entonces, suspiró. Después se llevó una mano al cabello, revolviéndolo con pesadez, antes de volver a fijar la mirada en su teléfono móvil, ubicado en la mano contraria.

Un mensaje. Un simple mensaje que parecía tener más de pesadilla que de realidad. ¿Por qué estaba ese texto ahí? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento, cuando las heridas habían comenzado a cicatrizar? Castiel se había quedado en blanco, con la mente vagando por algún rincón del cajón de sus recuerdos, con la ansiedad y confusión irremediables que aquella situación le provocaba.

Sin embargo, pronto la imagen tan conocida de cierta persona lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando, como quien no quería la cosa, Lysandro parecía pensar que subirse a un árbol en busca de su libreta era una buena idea; en sentido literal. Castiel sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared ante tal escena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al fin, llegando hasta donde estaba su amigo, tras haber guardado el teléfono.

—Oh, Castiel, no sabía que estabas aquí —Lysandro seguía entretenido, aún sin mirarlo—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar mi...?

—¿Te saliste de clase sólo por eso? —inquirió sabiendo de sobra la respuesta, por lo que no dejó que el otro hablara—. No respondas, no quiero saberlo —Y alzó la mirada desde abajo—. No está ahí, no te molestes.

Finalmente, Lysandro desistió de su búsqueda y pocos segundos después se halló frente a su amigo mientras se sacudía algunas hojas que le habían quedado de recuerdo sobre la ropa. El otro chico no supo qué pensar más que su compañero había perdido completamente la racionalidad (al menos en lo que a su libreta se refería). Y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Castiel se tensó de nuevo ante la pregunta, guardando las manos en los bolsillos antes de aventurarse a hablar.

—Nada fuera de lo común —desvió la mirada mientras inconscientemente sujetaba con fuerza el teléfono que quemaba en su bolsillo como si estuviese ardiendo.

En realidad, el asunto lo tenía obviamente turbado, sin embargo, ¿qué podía decir? La situación le resultaba algo tan surrealista que la negación parecía ser la opción más atractiva. ¿Y si se lo contaba? Entonces la pesadilla se volvería tangible, pasando al plano real, donde los conflictos que no quería revivir podían volver a aparecer.

Lysandro puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Cuando necesites hablar, te escucharé —dijo en un tono sereno, con el semblante serio, dejando olvidada la actitud despistada de antes.

Definitivamente, ese chico era todo un fenómeno.

—Tu libreta está en el hueco de la escalera —confesó Castiel en respuesta, evadiendo el tema que le concernía a cambio de una "buena acción" para con su compañero—. Vamos, te acompaño a buscarla —lo instó a caminar palmeando su espalda.

Y así, tan sólo acababa de huir de la situación, haciendo como si nunca hubiese visto aquel mensaje. Como si su ex-novia no hubiese decidido contactarse con él después de tanto tiempo desde que lo había dejado tirado. Era sencillamente increíble y, por lo tanto, no lo creería. ¿Por qué Debrah iba a escribirle nada a esas alturas? Era incoherente. Ella no lo necesitaba, se lo había dejado claro en el mismo momento en que había puesto su carrera profesional por encima de él. Aunque, incluso pensando aquello, Castiel comprendía que había tomado una oportunidad única, una oportunidad que no se presentaría por segunda vez. ¿Qué habría hecho él en su lugar? Quizás habría escogido el mismo camino, ¿quién podría saberlo? O quizás habría renunciado para quedarse con su novia.

Pero, ¿qué clase de cursilería era esa?

Castiel sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfriar las ideas mientras caminaba con su amigo por el pasillo a buscar ese estúpido cuaderno, no fuera a ser que el señorito tuviese un ataque por no encontrarlo. Debería ir pensando una forma de ayudarlo a ser menos olvidadizo. Bueno, a último remedio siempre podía pegarle alguna nota al respecto en la cara con papel adhesivo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las escaleras, Lysandro a penas tardó unos segundos en apoderarse de su objeto de deseo. Mientras tanto, él permanecía vigilando que no pasara ningún profesor cerca. No le apetecía ser mandado al aula de castigo con una amonestación que ni se molestaría en firmar. Frunció el ceño ante la idea. Con lo incompetentes que eran, seguro que mandaban al idiota de Nathaniel a darle el puñetero papelito. Aquello hubiese sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. El mensaje que trataba de ningunear era suficiente, no tenía el estado emociona ideal como para estar liándose a golpes con el dichoso delegado de pacotilla (y eso casi le hacía agradecer que el muy hipócrita estuviera en clase, al contrario que él)

Definitivamente, Debrah era un nombre que traía consigo demasiados problemas. Un simple mensaje de texto podía hacerle recordar la sensación de humillación, la impotencia, la incredulidad, todo sentimiento que ese día le había sido provocado. Un día de mierda que no debía volverse a repetir, donde el tipo "atento y servicial" se había convertido en un energúmeno acosador, el mundo musical lo había sacado de escena con una patada y su novia le había dado el golpe de gracia decidiendo desaparecer.

Y no quería hacer frente al pasado, tan sólo enterrar aquella época y ser una persona diferente; porque él ya no podía actuar como lo hacía antes, no podía simpatizar con Nathaniel, no podía escuchar la palabra "gato" sin que aquella sensación de repulsión que lo recorría le pusiera de mal humor. El Castiel de antes no era más que una sombra que su tinte rojo había logrado eclipsar.

—¿Castiel? —Lysandro ya había llegado a su lado hacía rato, pero su amigo estaba demasiado sumergido en su mundo, al revés de lo que solía pasar entre ellos.

_"Hello, gatito, ¿sabes quién soy?_

_No sé si este sigue siendo tu número._

_Necesito hablar contigo, l__lámame._

_D."_

—Estoy bien —afirmó secamente—. ¿Encontraste la libreta? No sé cómo demonios la pierdes todo el rato, pronto hasta estará en uno de esos árboles donde buscabas, chico, ¡parece que te entrenas! —exclamó con desaprobación, medio en serio medio en broma— La próxima vez olvídate de ella.

—No te preocupes, he decidido apuntarlo en una hoja para que no se me olvide —argumentó el otro con simpleza.

Castiel alzó una ceja, sin creerse nada de la veracidad de esas palabras. Al fin y al cabo, Lysandro nunca cambiaría. Pocas personas lo hacían... Le recorrió una sensación desagradable al darse cuenta: la gente no cambiaba, era cierto, podían fingir ser lo que no eran, o desinhibirse, pero era imposible cambiar la esencia de una persona. Lysandro siempre tendría la cabeza metida en alguna fantasía lejana, Nathaniel siempre sería ese niño problemático que trataba de ocultar en sus días de infancia, lleno de malicia y agresividad; y Debrah, por supuesto, mantendría la fuerte presencia que hacía que todos estuvieran a su favor.

¿Y él?

Ahí estaba, aguantando la ansiedad que le habían provocado unas estúpidas letras, negándose a sí mismo el sólo pensamiento de ser tan débil como para volver a caer en la tentación de ese juego que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo. Demasiado emocional, demasiado blando. ¿Conseguiría alguna vez terminar de reducir a aquella persona que hasta entonces había llevado su nombre? ¿O acaso su antiguo yo se impondría, tomando una segunda oportunidad para repetir o corregir sus errores?

Castiel miró a Lysandro, quien había comenzado a escribir algo en su dichoso cuaderno. Se acercó a él y trató de leer las palabras liadas en diversas rimas, asonantes, sin una estructura clara; anotaciones que en solitario no llevarían a ningún lado, pero que algún día podrían llegar a conformar una de las mejores letras al ser entrelazadas.

—¿Piensas cantar eso? —inquirió con curiosidad—. Es buena, deberías enseñarme de vez en cuando lo que escribes...

Si algo salvaba a su amigo de su evidente aislamiento de la realidad, era sin duda la música (¿o quizás aquello lo alejaba aún más?). Castiel siempre había adorado su guitarra, pero aquello no era suficiente para formar un grupo. Así que Lysandro era, en esos momentos, la única voz que lo acompañaba cuando los alumnos abandonaban ese infernal instituto con nombre de risa y el sótano de este se convertía en la mejor cámara acústica, permitiéndoles crear algo que realmente valiera la pena. Aunque, antes de él, había sido una figura femenina la que alzaba su voz contra las paredes, dejando al guitarrista como un mero recurso prescindible ante su arrebatadora presencia.

Era la voz de Debrah.

—Lo dudo, de todas formas necesita varios ajustes —respondió su amigo mientras destacaba un par de notas a los lados—. Pensé que la olvidaría, menos mal que encontré la libreta.

¡Qué feliz era el chico con tan poca cosa!

Tal vez era él quien le daba demasiada importancia a todo. A lo mejor tenía que dejar de pensar y hacer lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza, lo que le apeteciera o sintiera necesario, dejando el mundo exterior en un plano secundario, ignorando las oportunidades que se le presentaran para simplemente escoger al azar.

—Lysandro —sin darse cuenta, ya había comenzado a hablar—, ¿qué harías si alguien que te hizo daño antes de desaparecer volviera? —Se maldijo internamente al pensar en lo obvio que había sido.

Aunque, era su mejor amigo, ¿no?

—Eso es... algo complicado de contestar —respondió el otro pensativo mientras miraba el techo como si este pudiera darle la infinita sabiduría—. Las personas nos dañamos unas a otras constantemente —dijo finalmente—. Siendo que ocurrió en el pasado, ¿debería ocupar el presente?

Castiel no entendió la pregunta.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿que debía darle una nueva oportunidad a Debrah?, ¿o que no debía permitirle entrar en su vida actual, dejándola enterrada en aquellos días lejanos? Cuando estaba pensando en cómo preguntarle la opción correcta, el timbre de fin de jornada sonó. ¿Tan rápido se habían acabado las clases? No se había dado cuenta, el tiempo había pasado volando.

Y entonces tuvieron que moverse. Debían desaparecer de allí antes de que los profesores salieran de las clases y vieran que estaban allí, en las escaleras, en vez de levantándose de sus incómodos asientos donde tendrían que haber estado escuchando las tonterías de quién sabría quién.

Menudo martirio.

—¡Lysandro! —cuando estaban por salir, una voz femenina llamó a su amigo mientras la dueña, una joven con un largo cabello con destellos plateados, se acercaba a ellos alzando una mano a modo de saludo—. ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! —exclamó—. Leigh me ha pedido que te avise para que le ayudes en la tienda, parece ser que hizo una oferta especial y está yendo mucha gente.

La chica explicaba por encima la situación. Leigh, el hermano de Lysandro, tenía una tienda de ropa. A Castiel no le resultó complicado imaginar que, como tantos otros, estaba aprovechando la famosa "vuelta al cole" para aumentar las ganancias. De vez en cuando su novia, la chica que los había interceptado, y Lysandro le echaban una mano, por lo que se ahorraba el contratar personal...

—¿Nos acompañas también, Castiel? —le preguntó ella, prestándole atención por un momento.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo en respuesta antes de volver a caminar hacia el exterior—, será en otra ocasión, Rosalya —añadió para luego mirar a su amigo—. ¿Vendrás al ensayo de hoy?

—No creo que tenga problemas con ello —contestó—, vendré dentro de unas horas cuando termine de ayudar a mi hermano.

Y, tras ese acuerdo, los dos amigos se despidieron yéndose uno con su compañera y el otro con las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras salía del recinto escolar, Castiel suspiró por enésima vez.

¿Qué hacer?

Aún no lo había decidido.

¿Qué habría hecho el Castiel de antes?

Volvió a tomar el teléfono entre sus manos, lo miró unos segundos (no muy confiado) y finalmente lo guardó de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos tratando de calmarse. ¿Le tenía miedo a su propio móvil? No podía pasarse la vida de esa forma o iba a acabar realmente mal. Tan ensimismado estaba que tuvo que frenar cuando chocó con algo. Al bajar la mirada, pudo notar, saliendo de su error, que ese algo era alguien.

—No eres demasiado ágil, ¿verdad? —preguntó de forma retórica cuando vio cómo Emilie se tambaleaba frente a él, su pérdida de equilibrio al menos le mostró que no era el único de los dos que no había mirado por dónde iba.

—No es mi punto fuerte —reconoció la chica en un murmullo mientras trataba de enderezarse.

Tal como aquella mañana, la nueva parecía ocultarse bajo aquella boina monótona, sin brillo, alejada de la colorida tonalidad de las gorras que solían usar otros alumnos (aunque también habían muchas oscuras, pero solían tener algún dibujo de algún animal o símbolo en blanco o en rojo).

—La salida está por allá —señaló Castiel hacia el frente, pues ella parecía dirigirse al lado contrario—. ¿También es malo tu sentido de la orientación?

—Estoy buscando a Ken —espetó frunciendo el ceño ante el tono burlón del otro—, ¿lo has visto por casualidad?

—¿Te refieres al chico de las gafas? —hizo un esfuerzo por recordarlo, intentando así evadirse de sus otros pensamientos—. Ni idea, aunque no entiendo por qué eres tan escandalosa con él, de cara al público, sólo conseguirás que la gente pase el año burlándose de ti —señaló con simpleza, acordándose de las risillas insufribles del grupo de Ámber.

—Eso no me importa —se aventuró a decir alzando la mirada—. Ken está aquí por mí... —de nuevo, su tono de voz bajó—. No quiero volver a cometer errores, ya hice suficiente daño... —había empezado a decir más para ella que para su compañero—. Lo que digan de mí no importa.

¿Qué había sido ese monólogo? ¿De qué estaba hablando esa mujer?

—Te joderán la vida.

Emilie no parecía tener un carácter fuerte, y Ámber sí lo tenía. Por lo que visto lo visto, era más que probable que la acabaran pisoteando. Pero la chica, después de unos instantes, relajó la expresión incómoda y sonrió con ironía.

—Pues que me jodan.

Estaba loca. No había duda.

Castiel no dijo nada más, tan sólo se decidió a dejar que la chica se adentrara en los pasillos, perdiéndola de vista en poco tiempo, y siguió su camino. ¿A quién le importaba lo que le pasara? Sólo era otra alumna más, al demonio con ella, ni que fueran amigos.

—Definitivamente, es rara —masculló para sí mientras buscaba la caja de cigarrillos en su chaqueta, casi por inercia, por una malsana costumbre.

Al volver a rozar el maldito teléfono con los dedos, las ideas en su mente colisionaron de nuevo, superponiéndose unas con otras. Problemas, indecisión.

¿Qué habría hecho el Castiel de antes?

Perdonarla.

Perdonarla como el pobre idiota que era.

Entonces, ¿él debía tomar el camino contrario? ¿O acaso eso sería escapar de los problemas como un cobarde?

"_No quiero volver a cometer errores, ya hice suficiente daño._"

Las palabras de Emilie se entremezclaron en sus pensamientos; no eran más que otras de esas tantas estupideces sensibleras que podía escuchar perfectamente en cualquier programa de televisión.

¿Realmente existía alguien que se dejaría pisotear por una segunda oportunidad? ¿Haría la nueva algo así por aquel chico?

¿Podría Debrah hacerlo por él?

Entonces, su móvil comenzó a sonar.


End file.
